


I'll Wait for You in Heaven

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Old Age, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Peaceful Death, beasts means people probably, demon...., kinda sorta rape, past Jeanmarco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lived a hard life back then. I got out of it thanks to you. I became someone that helps those like me who needed help but didn't know what to do, and though I regret not seeing the signs earlier, it brought me to you. And so we grew together, adopt, and become grandparents, and it's all thanks to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait for You in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [total_wrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_wrecker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bin ich der Jäger oder die Beute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332670) by [total_wrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_wrecker/pseuds/total_wrecker). 



> This is a gift to total_wrecker that I wrote a rrReEEeEAaaLLLYyy long time ago but never posted.  
> This is an epitaph poem based on her fic kinda and the rest is what I made up: Marco gets past what happens with Jean, becomes a National Domestic Violence Hotline Operator, marries Eren at some point probably, adopts some cute kids who have kids so he's a grandpapi now. It's finally his time to go and yeah  
> Warning: It makes absolutely no sense and I'm sorry

**Young and Afraid**

Hidden beneath the bed

Footsteps growing near

An open door

And a pair of hungry eyes

A shriek 

A struggle 

Rips and tears

Ripped apart by malicious beasts 

And left to be rescued by a demon

**Old and Free**

Hidden by the porch shade

Footsteps growing near

An open door

A pair of beautiful eyes

A soft hand, a gentle caress

Put together by those careful hands of yours

I gotta go, so I'll leave you with this warm summer breeze

But don't be sad, please don't cry

I'll wait for you in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, it was different, but it still made me sad for some reason I don't even know guys I just don't even know what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
